


Sieben und zwei Skyrim-Fragmente

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Animal Death, Armor, Armor maintenance, Blackreach, Cat-like behavior, Chores, Death, Decapitation, Dogs, F/M, Fights, Fur, Gen, Generic Character Death, Getting Dressed, Gloves, Horseback Riding, Hunters & Hunting, Implied One Night Stands, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major character near death, Masks, Relaxing, Sleep, Slice of Life, Swimming, cleansing, huskies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration kommt oft unvermittelt. Die folgenden Texte sind spontan entstanden; es handelt sich weniger um klassische Fan Fiction als um textuelle Momentaufnahmen, kurze Einblicke in das Leben der letzten Drachengeborenen. Zwischen den einzelnen Texten besteht keine Verbindung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieben und zwei Skyrim-Fragmente

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seven and two Skyrim fragments (translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226751) by [Oglala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala)



Oglala gähnte. Die Khajiitfrau saß auf ihrem Bett, über eine Wasserschale gebeugt, und betrachtete ihr schlaftrunkenes Ebenbild. Unwillkürlich leckte sie ihre Pfoten und fuhr sich damit über ihr Gesicht. 

Glockenhelles Lachen erklang hinter ihr. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, und sie drehte sich um; Lydia, die eben noch in der Küche herumfuhrwerkt hatte, stand in der Türöffnung und lächelte. Ihre Zähne blitzten wie Perlen auf einer Schnur. 

"In solchen Momenten merkt man, daß du eine Katze bist", sagte sie. Oglalas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und das nächstbeste Objekt flog in Richtung von Lydia, die dem Handschuh mit einem erneuten Lachen auswich, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Ehefrauenpflichten zuwandte. 

⁂

Eben noch hatten sie Trolle gejagt, aber der Tag war kurz in der schneebedeckten Einöde von Skyrims Norden, und die Nacht dunkel und kalt. Oglala und Lydia lagen aneinandergekuschelt unter einem Stapel von Pelzen, vor allen Gefahren verborgen in einem versteckten Winkel einer alten Ruine. 

Zu Füßen der beiden schlief ein zusammengerollter Husky, die Nase unter dem Schwanz versteckt. Ein leises Jaulen entrang sich ihm; vielleicht träumte er. Auch Lydia schlief bereits. Ihre ruhigen Atemzüge hatten etwas Hypnotisches, und Oglala schloß die Augen und barg ihre Schnauze an Lydias Hals, und bald war sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen. 

⁂

Das Pflegen der Ausrüstung war das Ärgerlichste am Abenteurerleben. Der Vorgang war ebenso notwendig wie stumpfsinnig: stundenlang mußte jedes einzelne Teil poliert, geölt, und erneut poliert werden, so lange, bis auch die leiseste Ahnung von Rost und die feinsten Andeutungen von Scharten sich aufgelöst hatten wie Rauch vor dem Wind. 

Während Lydia die lästige Pflicht mit dem Gleichmut einer Kriegerin erledigte, fluchte Oglala jedesmal wie ein Droschkenkutscher und schwor blutige Rache jedem Banditen, der da wagte, ihren Panzer einzudellen. Lydia schaute nicht auf, aber sie lächelte, während sie den Wetzstein langsam und gemessen über ihre Schwertklinge führte. 

⁂

"Grrrrrmlbll." So oder ähnlich hätte Lydia das Geräusch niedergeschrieben, das Oglala von sich gab, wenn sie denn hätte schreiben können. Wenn man sie ließ, konnte die Khajiitfrau den ganzen Tag verschlafen; sie zu wecken war jedesmal ein Abenteuer für sich, denn auch im Halbschlaf war sie überraschend treffsicher, und ihre Krallen hatten seit jeher nichts von ihrer Schärfe eingebüßt. 

Am Ende war es die Verheißung gebratenes Fleisches, das die Drachengeborene bewog, ihr bequemes Lager zu verlassen. Das Frühstück blieb still; nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren brauchten Lydia und Oglala nur wenig Worte, um einander zu verstehen. 

Auch das Anlegen der Rüstung geschah unter Schweigen. Auf wollenes Unterzeug folgten Panzer, Stiefel und Handschuhe von daedrischer Machart, leicht und doch von unvergleichlicher Härte. Im Licht des Tages erschien das Material tintenschwarz; nur in mondloser Nacht oder tief unter der Erde zeigte sich sein mattroter, verderbensschwangerer Schein. 

Die geschwärzte eiserne Maske, die die Khajiitfrau so liebte, folgte zum Schluß; nun war sie ganz verhüllt, eine furchteinflößende Erscheinung. Lydia half ihr noch in den Pelz, den sie von den Skaal bekommen hatten: Mantel, Stiefel, Hut und Handschuhe, die Schutz boten vor der Eiseskälte des Winters. 

Oglala wartete, während Lydia sich ebenfalls bereitmachte, dann bestiegen die beiden Frauen ihre Wallache und zogen los, und nur die Reste kalter Asche, die bereits unter dem neuen Schnee verschwanden, verrieten, daß sie jemals hiergewesen waren. 

⁂

Blut spritzte aus dem Halsstumpf des Banditen, als die Rasiermesserklinge von Oglalas Schwert seinen Kopf fliegen ließ, sein Gesicht noch zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzerrt, während sein nun lebloser Körper in den Straßenschmutz fiel. Karmesin tränkte langsam den Boden, und nur noch das schwere Atmen der Drachengeborenen war zu hören. 

Wie im Rausch schaute Oglala sich um; ein halbes Dutzend Straßenräuber lag um sie herum, und unter ihnen Lydias Körper, seltsam gekrümmt und verdreht. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei war Oglala an ihrer Seite, hob ihre Gefährtin in den Armen auf, während sie in die Knie sank, barg sie an sich; legte sie dann wieder auf die Straße, zärtlich fast, löste ihren Helm und versuchte, einen Atemhauch zu finden, der bewies, daß die Nordfrau noch am Leben war. 

In ihrem Rucksack fand sie einen Heiltrank. Das Wachssiegel brach unter ihren Fingern, und sie benetzte Lydias Lippen mit der lebensspendenden Flüssigkeit, versuchte, ihr den Trank einzuflößen, ohne sie daran ersticken zu lassen. Am Ende flatterten Lydias Lider, und sie stöhnte. Oglala weinte beinahe, während sie Lydia ein notdürftiges Lager bereitete, vor ausgestandener Angst oder vor Freude, sie wußte es nicht. 

Die Räuber blieben unbeachtet liegen, die Gesichter verborgen im Staub der Straße. 

⁂

Wärme. Wohltuende, entspannende Wärme. [Oglala schloß die Augen, während sie langsam in das türkisfarbene Wasser hinauswatete. ](http://i.imgur.com/Vne2ASP.jpg)

Sie blieb stehen, atmete tief ein. Ein Schauer überlief sie; Blackreach war kühl, ein scharfer Gegensatz zu dem See, in dem sie stand. Dampfwirbel stiegen von der stillen Oberfläche auf, verblassten dann wie Phantasmen. Oglala kniete sich in das milchige Wasser; sein seltsam mineralischer Duft füllte ihre Nase, und der Sand unter ihren Füßen war geschmeidig wie Seide. 

Aus einem Impuls heraus griff sie nach unten, brachte eine Handvoll Sand an die Wasseroberfläche. Er war fein und schwarz, wie zerstoßene Mitternacht, die durch ihre Finger glitt. 

Sie schloß wieder die Augen und gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die ihren Körper durchströmten. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, sich zu entspannen; ohne Rüstung, ohne Waffe war sie verwundbar. Aber sie hatte die Falmer ausgemerzt, die durch Blackreach zogen, hatte alle Automaten der Zwerge unschädlich gemacht, und Lydia stand zusätzlich Wache an dem See, in dem sie nun schwamm. 

Sie seufzte; erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie angespannt sie gewesen war. Sie wusch sich gründlich, dann ein zweites Mal, dann ein drittes, und wußte, daß es nicht nur um das Blut ging, das ihr Fell verklebt hatte, sondern auch um die Erinnerungen, die sie sich in sich trug. Um diese loszuwerden, hatte sie die Unwirklichkeit von Blackreach aufgesucht, wo Skyrim und sein Bürgerkrieg nur ein ferner Traum schienen. 

Ein entferntes Zischen holte sie in ihren Körper zurück. Irgendwo trat Dampf aus einem Ventil aus; die alten Maschinen der Zwerge verrichteten ihr geheimnisvolles Werk. Oglala tauchte in dem stillen See unter, und schwamm dann langsam hin und her, und lauschte den fernen Echos, die die gewaltigen Hallen von Blackreach erfüllten. 

⁂

"I hope some day we'll get to know each other better." 

Der Satz war beiläufig gewesen, aber nun fand sich Ulundil plötzlich Auge in Auge mit der hochgewachsenen Kriegerin, die er angesprochen hatte, als sie ihm die Zügel ihres Pferdes in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie trug eine schwarze Rüstung und eine respekteinflößende Maske, und gegen seinen Willen verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem erschreckten Grinsen, als sie nun auf ihn herabschaute. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich in Panik, ob sie ihn töten würde. 

Aber als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme freundlich; fast meinte er, Belustigung zu hören, als sie erwiderte, "Ich erwarte dich heute Nacht in Hjerim. Komm' allein." Er nickte nur, und bevor er seine Sprache wiederfand, war sie verschwunden. 

Der Tag zog sich quälend hin, aber endlich kam der Abend, und unter einem Vorwand machte Ulundil sich in die Stadt auf, während seine Frau bei den Ställen blieb. Hjerim lag im besten Viertel, nahe beim Palast des Jarls, aber in der Abgeschiedenheit schattiger Gärten; die wenigen Passanten, die noch unterwegs waren, ignorierten den Altmer geflissentlich. 

An Hjerim angekommen, klopfte er. Die Kriegerin öffnete selbst die Tür und hieß ihn eintreten. Sie trug immer noch ihre Rüstung und die Maske, und als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel, schluckte Ulundil erneut, aber bald schon zeigte sie ihm Dinge, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, und ihr Stöhnen hallte durch das Haus, bis er vor Erschöpfung in ihren Armen zusammenbrach. 

⁂

Die kalte See roch nach Salz und Fisch. Wellen rollten träge über den groben, grauen Küstensand; sanfter Wind ließ das blühende Stachelgras sich wiegen, und von weit erklangen die Trompetenrufe der Horker, die ihre Harems gegen Rivalen verteidigten. 

Oglalas und Lydias Pferde bahnten sich unter der Mitternachtssonne ihren Weg. Ab und zu blieben sie stehen, um zu trinken oder einen besonders saftigen Halm abzurupfen; ihre Reiterinnen ließen sie gewähren. Eine Flasche wurde entkorkt und wortlos von einer behandschuhten Hand zu einer anderen gereicht, bevor sie wieder in den Tiefen von Lydias Satteltasche verschwand. 

Die Mauern, die bereits am fernen Horizont sichtbar waren, krochen langsam näher. 

⁂

Es hieß, daß im Moment des Todes das gesamte Leben am inneren Auge vorbeizog, aber der Hase, der eben noch in höchster Eile gerannt war, hatte nichts dergleichen gespürt, als der Pfeil ihn durchbohrte; nur Angst vor dem sich nahenden Katzengeruch der Jägerin und Schmerz, der langsam verblaßte, während das Leben aus ihm herausfloß. Die Klinge, die seine Haut aufschnitt, spürte er bereits nicht mehr, und der Körper, den Oglala von Pelz und Eingeweiden befreit auf einen Stock spießte, war nur noch ein Klumpen abkühlenden Fleisches. 

Die Drachengeborene bekam von all dem nichts mit; sie dachte an ganz andere Dinge, und die Worte des Dankes, die sie rezitierte, während sie ihrer Beute das Fell über die Ohren zog, waren kaum mehr als ein Ritual. Bald schon briet der Hase über dem Feuer, während Oglala und Lydia grinsend über die Erlebnisse des Tages sprachen, und als sie sich in ihrem Lager liebten, verrieten nur noch einige Knochen, daß er je gelebt hatte. 


End file.
